This invention relates to a fluid coupling and more particularly to a fluid coupling exhibiting improved efficiency.
Conventional fluid coupling experience heat problems as well as loss of motion and energy problems due to the construction thereof inasmuch as a certain amount of slippage occurs between the driving and driven elements.
Therefore, it is a principle object of the invention to provide an improved fluid coupling.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fluid coupling having means to lock the driven element into engagement with the driving element so that the driven element is rotating at the same rate of rotation as the driving element without any slippage therebetween.
A further object of the invention is to provide a fluid coupling including vane supports having movable vanes mounted thereon which are normally in a retracted position but which are movable into fluid compartments at a predetermined time.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fluid coupling which eliminates power drain at the initial acceleration.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a fluid coupling which is economical to manufacture and durable in use.